Existing machines such as presses or shearing machines are usually equipped with only one motor for driving. Therefore, even when the machine is working without any load, it must be still maintained with the motor rotating. Since the motor must possess a somewhat large horse power, it consumes a large amount of electricity even when there is no load driven by the machine, and consequently it results in waste of energy.